Come On and Dance With Me
by Shibby-One
Summary: “Come on and dance with me!” It was just a simple command, a friendly way of inviting someone to spend time with someone else… AtemxAnzu


Heh. This was spawned from a contest on **deviantART** that the "AtemuxAnzu" club had. The theme was dancing for the couple, and stuff like that, so I drew a pic of them, well… dancing. You can see it on my dA page. :D Well, anyway. It's a happy change from angst.

**_

* * *

_**

**Come On and Dance With Me**

**_

* * *

_**

Nighttime breezes in summer brought cool, comforting air, a wanted change from the bright, blazing heat that scorched summer days.

At nighttime, sometimes during the summer, to keep it's students from wandering around and causing mischief, Domino High sponsored "Summer Dances" to all it's current and former students. A way for students to see each other again if they hadn't during their summer break.

"I don't want to go."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"No."

"I haven't been able to see anyone since school let out two weeks ago, _mou__ hitori no boku,_" Yuugi complained. "Jyonouchi is in Kyoto with Honda, Anzu has a recital coming up… I think Ryou went on a trip, I _still_ don't know where he is… And I've been working about the Shop. I _need_ a break," he added, exasperation settling into his voice. His other self sighed darkly.

"Fine, fine…"

"You know, you can just stay inside the Puzzle," Yuugi said, buttoning his shirt. "Ugh, it's still so warm out…"

"I s'ppose…" the spirit mumbled, sighing.

"What do you have against it, anyway?"

"I… I dunno, Yuugi, I… I just…." He trailed off. Yuugi slid on flip flops and headed out the door, hanging the Puzzle around his neck.

It wasn't that dark out yet, but Yuugi didn't mind. The school's yard was lit up with what looked like old Christmas lights, but no one was complaining. Everyone arrived adorned in cool, light clothes and summer dresses and skirts, sporting tans and other things.

He didn't have to wait long for someone to show up.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey, it's Yuugi!" a voice called from behind him. Yuugi didn't even have time to turn around; two dark arms had wrapped themselves around his small frame, crushing his chest.

Yuugi saw blonde hair, a tanned face and a big, goofy grin poke into his view.

"Hi, Jyonouchi," Yuugi said, smiling. Jyonouchi let him go and stood in front of him, Honda beside him.

"Well, it's nice to see you again!" Jyonouchi said cheerfully.

"Same to you," Yuugi replied. "How was Kyoto?"

"Ehh, pretty okay, eh, Honda?" Jyonouchi said, nudging Honda's ribcage. Honda stared at him with a completely dumbfounded face.

"…What?" he asked, confused. Jyonouchi's face fell to a resolute anger.

"You're supposed to play along, dumbass," he said. Honda stared at him.

"Play along _what?_" Honda asked, throwing up his hands. "Jyonouchi, I have _no_ idea _what_ you were—"

"_There_ you guys are!" a voice said behind Jyonouchi. Jyonouchi turned around to see Anzu standing behind him, wearing a summer dress that reached her feet. Some of her hair was pulled back, which was a shock to the three of them, since she never did that. It was amazing that they could actually see the sides of her face and her ears.

"Hey, Anzu, you're letting your ears show," Jyonouchi said, grinning. Anzu frowned.

"Shut the hell up," she said to him. Music had been playing this whole time; fast group-dancing music.

"Come _on,_ guys," she said, grabbing both one of Jyonouchi's and Yuugi's arms. "Lets go!"

**

* * *

**

Although the boys were reluctant, and attempted to fight back, Anzu eventually dragged them over underneath bright, colorful lights, where classmates were waiting.

Anzu, starting to dance herself, eventually eased the other three into it. She was a much more experienced person in dance, not only what she did at her dancing studio, but in casual group dances as well.

When a particular song came on, Jyonouchi ran over to Anzu and grabbed her hand, placing his arm around her waist.

He gracefully dipped her down, Anzu surprised and shocked that Jyonouchi even did that.

"Whoa, Jyonouchi!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know you knew this type of dancing."

"I just learned it," Jyonouchi said, grinning. "And when I heard the beat this song came into, I knew I'd be able to show off my new moves."

"With me?"

"I figured you'd know such a _remedial_ form of dancing," Jyonouchi said, laughing. Yuugi grinned as Jyonouchi spun her out, and then back in, Anzu correcting him as they went.

Apparently, they weren't the only ones who realized what type of song it was, and started doing them same with their partners. Yuugi and Honda molded into the circle formed around the avid dancers, cheering and clapping for them.

For some reason, inside of Yuugi, he felt a strange tightness. But it was a distant tightness, a feeling that wasn't his.

It was Yami's.

Surprised, Yuugi placed a hand over his heart, feeling it pound.

_What's going on? _Mou hitori no boku,_ are you causing this?_

_Aibou_ a voice said in his mind, _I don't know what's happening to me._

Yuugi watched some more. Jyonouchi had his arm around Anzu's waist, tightening his grip as he dipped her again in time with the music. Yuugi watched as his face lingered near hers, and she was grinning, laughing and enjoying herself. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they were very close together, rotating in a circle almost.

Yuugi, again, felt the sharp pain in him. The tightness.

_Mou__ hitori no boku_—

_I'm sorry, Aibou. I-I can't seem to control it._

Yuugi shrugged it off. The song had ended, and both Anzu and Jyonouchi were laughing and sweating profusely.

"Wow, is that… active," Jyonouchi said, panting slightly. Anzu smiled, her chest heaving as she caught her breath.

"Oh, wow, Jyonouchi, the last time I did that dance was with my step dad at a banquet four years ago."

"Hah," Jyonouchi mustered, giving her a thumbs-up. "Well. That was my exercise for the summer." The group laughed.

Anzu's hip bumped Yuugi's by accident.

Suddenly, Yuugi felt his heart lurch, but it felt as if something else was controlling it—

"Yuugi?" Honda asked, looking at his friend's face. "Something wrong?"

"N-no," Yuugi stammered. "I think I'll just go and… and sit down…" He wandered to the edge to the yard, sitting down on the hard ground.

_Mou__ hitori no boku, what is _wrong_ with you! You can't keep doing this, or I'll make a fool of myself!_

_I'm so sorry, Aibou,_ the spirit replied. _I don't know, maybe… Maybe I should get some air or something._

"That's a good idea," Yuugi muttered, sighing. A moment later, Yami was sitting on the ground, looking around.

"It sure is warm," he muttered stupidly. What was he _doing?_ Things like this, symptoms like these, they happened so often now. Even at the slight mention of Anzu's name, he felt a strong sense of emotion course through him. It was now so strong, that Yuugi felt it as well.

_What's happening to me?_

"Yuugi—oh…" Anzu said, stopping before him. "_Mou__ hitori no Yuugi,_ are you alright? You look kind of pale. Or is that Yuugi? Where is he, anyway?"

"He… he wanted to rest for awhile," Yami said slowly, coming up with an excuse. "Besides, I've never been to something like this… I was kind of curious…"

Anzu glanced around. They had just finished a slow number and was starting up a fast one.

"Well, why don't you come over with us, then?" Anzu asked, smiling. She reached down her hand. Yami stared at it, then, shaking slightly, took it and allowed her to pull him up.

"Come on," she said, tugging him towards the lights.

Yami, who had, truthfully, never been to something like this, was in awe. Anzu bumped into him accidentally, and she laughed, grabbing his hands.

"Come on, I'll show you," she said, walking backwards. "You just move how the music is suggesting."

"What?"

"Here, like this…"

**

* * *

**

Yami had soon gotten the hang of it. Jyonouchi and Honda had wandered over, and, surprised to see Yami, had joined the two, laughing. The song had a Latin beat, which was easy to teach Yami.

Right afterwards, however, a slow number started again.

"Good, I was getting really tired," Jyonouchi said as the song started. "I'm gonna go sit down… and most likely fall asleep… Honda, don't let me fall asleep."

"I'll try," Honda said, laughing as they left the yard.

Yami looked at Anzu, who was about to head to the sides. His heart started beating faster again.

"Anzu," Yami said, before he had time to think, "come and dance with me."

Anzu stopped, shocked.

"Are… you sure?" she asked. Yami took her hand in his.

"Yes, of course," he said, smiling. "I think I can get the hang of this easier than I could the other dances."

Smiling, Anzu allowed herself to be pulled over by him, and was surprised when his arms appeared on her waist.

"What do you think of this dance so far?" Anzu asked, smiling. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's… quite fun," Yami admitted. He sighed. "I wish I could come to these more often…"

"Our school doesn't hold them very often," Anzu said, her voice getting softer with each word. She liked being in his arms. It made her feel safe and contented, as if nothing could penetrate her. Nothing could hurt her here.

She leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes. He was very warm, and he smelled good, too. She kept her eyes closed, although she could feel people looking at her. She didn't really mind.

"I love this song," she said slowly, in a soft voice. "It's been one of my favorites since… Only God knows how long. I used to sing it when I was a little girl," she added, chuckling.

Yami just smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, gently lifting her head to face him. Anzu stared up at him, completely forgetting where they were and what they were doing.

Yami smiled at her placing his forehead against hers. His entire body was exploding with emotion. It raced through him, as if a spark had been ignited the moment he touched her forehead.

He realized that was taking over his body at the moment.

"Anzu," he said, opening his eyes. "I…" she put a finger over his lips.

"You don't have to say anything," she assured him, smiling up at him. She was speaking so softly that Yami could barely hear her. He touched his nose to hers.

And, slowly, he touched his lips to hers as well, surprised at his own forward actions just as much as Anzu. But she did nothing to break the enchantment. She placed her hand on his neck and kissed him, not wanting to let him go. His kiss was soft and sweet, not one she was willing to break.

Slowly, Yami pulled away from her, instead kissing her again. He had no intention of letting her go. At all.

Anzu pulled away from him and looked up at him, her eyes glinting.

"Come on," she said softly. "Dance with me."

**

* * *

**

**Shibby-One**


End file.
